


Kissing the French. Or French kissing.

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Series: Snapshots of Two Lives Entwined [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, French Kissing, Greg is the best, Jealous Sherlock, M/M, Sherlock in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: Paris is for lovers. Until one of them gets jealous and walks off.





	Kissing the French. Or French kissing.

Greg doesn’t really enjoy these Met conferences and meetings but now he is senior enough that he really needs to attend them anyway. He is even more reluctant to travel outside London nowadays because that means leaving Sherlock behind. They haven’t been apart for more than a couple of days since they (finally!) got together last year and he isn’t looking forward to breaking the news to him.

He should have known that the genius would always have an unexpected reaction.

“I will come with you.” he had declared. Much as a King might bestow a favour upon a subject.

The blessed subject just stared at him. “You will?”

“Don’t you want me to?” Sherlock raised one eyebrow at this less than gushing reaction to his offer.

“Oh yes, of course love! That would be brilliant! I will be busy during the day of course but yeah.” Greg grinned, promptly imagining his beautiful lover and himself in one of those romantic cozy spots in Paris, the city of lovers.

“Please Gregory.” Sherlock sighed. “I can almost see the pink hearts and roses floating in your brain. If you are going to be tedious and romantic I might just change my mind about this.” He sniffed.

“The hell you will!” said Greg, still grinning as he tackled the genius and tickled him till he gasped for breath.

.

.

The conference itself was in Lyon at the Headquarters of Interpol but they were going to have a day to themselves in Paris before they returned.

Sherlock was so excited about visiting Lyon that Greg felt like he was taking a toddler for his first field trip. As they sat in the Eurostar, Sherlock spoke to him non- stop about the famous case of Toussaint-Augustin Gouffé of Lyon and how the meticulous re-autopsy had finally revealed the identity of the corpse and solved a murder, thus being responsible, in a way, for the origins of forensic medicine.

Greg was just happy that Sherlock wasn’t going to be bored because that would need more than the combined strength of the 60 odd officers of Interpol to control.

.

.

In fact Greg was probably way more bored during the day, trying to pay attention to issues of transnational crime and terrorism prevention while half his brain was waiting for the tea and lunch breaks when he could text Sherlock.

.

.

When he got back to the hotel room that evening he waited patiently for Sherlock to tell him about all the exciting artefacts he had seen in the Crime Museum but when ten minutes turned to twenty and he wouldn’t stop talking, well, he had stood up and started undressing slowly, till Sherlock finally blinked and stopped and changed focus and then Greg’s day got much less boring.

.

.

It was the last day of their trip and they were finally in Paris. Sherlock was waiting at a café enjoying the sunset, watching Greg cross the road to get to the pharmacy. As he reached there Sherlock saw a woman approach and talk to him, smiling widely, and then kissing him on both cheeks, an action which Gregory was actively involved in.

By the time Greg returned to the café after buying some supplies, Sherlock was nowhere to be seen. Greg pulled out his phone and texted him Where are you? GL

When there was no reply he called him, puzzled about his disappearance, but also slightly worried, because he had spent too many years chasing Sherlock as he ran behind criminals with no concern for his own safety.

After many rings the phone was finally answered.

“Sherlock?! What happened? Where are you?”

“I came back to the hotel.” Sherlock informed him in a sullen voice.

“Why? What happened? Got bored so quickly?” Greg said. “I was barely gone for five minutes.”

“Oh you weren’t too busy kissing French women to be able to check your watch were you Gregory?”

“What??!” Greg laughed. “Are you serious? Sherlock! She is a D.I who was at the Lyon meeting.”

“Oh I see.” Sherlock said, his voice dripping with disdain. “A professional relationship is it? Well I suppose I should get used to seeing you kiss Donovan and Dimmock on both cheeks every time you go to the Yard now?”

Greg was almost choking with laughter by now, trying to stop himself snorting, knowing that the sounds would annoy his beloved madman beyond his limits.

“Sherlock sweetheart, you know that is how the French kiss. Just wait there, I am coming up to the room now.”

The hotel was just round the corner so Greg made his way up, chortling to himself, secretly delighted at this quite unexpected demonstration of jealousy from his lover who routinely scoffed at ‘sentiment’. He swiped his key and pushed the door open to see Sherlock lying on the bed curled up with his back to the door.

“Hey sunshine,” he said softly, kneeling next to him. “Come here.” He pulled him up and sat next to him. “Come on genius. You know you are being a bit silly about this aren’t you?”

Sherlock looked away.

“Do you miss being with a woman?” he asked in a small voice that almost broke Greg’s heart. “That was who you chose first.”

“Oh sweetheart, no. No! That’s …that’s just….hell no! I don’t miss being with anyone else. It’s you. It’s only you. So please, forget about me kissing the French. Let me show you some French kissing instead.” Greg winked.

And on cue Sherlock rolled his eyes at the horrible joke but a good hour passed before they were able to make their way down on slightly wobbly legs to (finally!) have a romantic candlelight dinner at the café down the street.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The famous case of Toussaint-Augustin Gouffé of Lyon and the meticulous re-autopsy had finally revealed the identity of the corpse and solved a murder, thus being responsible, in a way, for the origins of forensic medicine.  
> https://gizmodo.com/5662454/murder-in-19th-century-france-and-the-birth-of-forensic-science
> 
> 2\. The Crime Museum in Lyon houses artefacts which would probably really delight Sherlock--Sing Sing Prison Locks, venetian Finger Screws, Volkswagon owned by Ted Bundy etc  
> https://www.crimemuseum.org/crime-library/artifacts/


End file.
